Kanto
'''Kanto '''is a region in the Pokémon World , located to the east of Johto and south of Sinnoh. The nation is also one of the oldest on the planet. Kanto heads the faction in the war against Johto and its allies. Kanto's allies include Sinnoh, Fiore and Oblivia. Unova was originally undecided, but after Kanto fortifications blocked a Johto invasion, Kanto won the country over. Kanto uses warmer colors such as red, orange, and yellow to identify their troops, as seen in their national flag to the right. History Kanto is one of the oldest surviving countries in power in the current political world, and therefore held the most power. When neighboring country Johto began to gain more power in politics, Kanto officials feared a threat and secretly assassinated one of Johto's politicians, a move that sparked The Great War . When the Great War unexpectedly ended, it left many tensions still intact. Little was done about this for over thirty years, until Kanto noticed that Johto had created a device that could capture the creatures known as Pokémon that were widespread across the globe. Kanto quickly stole the blueprints of these containment spheres and designed their own. An arms race involving hundreds of Pokémon broke out, and ultimately led to war once again being declared. The Military The Kanto Armed Forces is under the command of Minister of Defense Dao Nguyen, after the former Minister Katrya Hayha defected with General Jane Delancy. Army The Kanto Army is the largest out of the two factions, and the stronger of the two. The Army was led by Brigadier General Jane Delancy until the Battle of Undella Bay, when she defected and was replaced by Michael Wrighton. Several soldiers are veterans of the previous Great War, and therefore have significantly helped improve morale rates and reduce losses. Navy The Kanto Navy has been significantly weakened since the beginning of the war. It was led by Admiral Archibald Howe until his capture during the Battle of Undella Bay. The Kanto Navy's main strenght comes from a large fleet of Patrol Sharpedo boats, along with more heavily armed battlecruisers that can withstand more damage. Air Force The Kanto Air Force is the newest branch of the Kanto Armed Forces, led by Brigadier General Evelyn Hitchins. The Air Force has been equal to the power of Johto's throughout the war, with neither side able to claim a significant win. Kanto's primary aircraft is the Spitfire two-seat fighter plane, assembled in Celadon City. The Air Force also features a large number of heavy bombers to maximize damage done on the ground. Poké balls The Kanto poké ball uses two combination locks in order to release the latch holding the capsule closed. Although this method is much slower than Johto's key designed, it has been proven as fail-safe. Significant Locations *Saffron City: Capital of Kanto. *Celadon City: This city houses the aerospace complex that constructs the Air Force's Spitfires *Seafoam Islands: Location of the Seafoam Islands Prison Complex, home to hundreds of Johto Prisoners of War Category:Kanto